Doc/Synopsis
Synopsis History Pompo Hills Arc Anime Three days after the Nemesis Attack on Pompo Hills, Doc ventures to Pompo Hills. He approaches a small hill just at the borders of the Pompo Hills, where Alma's Observatory is currently docked. After showing his identification to verify his status, he inquires on Alma's identity to see if she's the one who placed in the request with the Artemis Institute. Once settled on the ground, he comments on how far off and obscure the assortment of islets are, while Alma complains about the lack of communication from when she first contacted the Artemis Institute. Confused, Doc inquires about the location of his red-headed assistant who was supposed to have arrived beforehand in order to give Alma the heads up. Alma doesn't buy the excuse, as Doc internally expresses disbelief that his assistant had gotten lost again. After trying to bamboozle the sorceress of paying him a sum of money to cover, though Alma is much too experienced and knows that the Artemis Institute will cover the expenses in his commission. He laments his inability to fool Alma and quickly scurries off to go collect the Nemesis remains in Islet 21! Some time later, after completing his task, Doc is intercepted in the middle of his travel by the Inquisition, and forced onto their Patrol Vessel, headed by Captain Dragunov. As they encircle him to question his identity, Doc frantically shows off his Artemis Institute ID to verify that he is an authorized sorcerer, while keeping it secret that he was actually transporting Nemesis remains. Before he can get away, his red-headed assistant -- Melie --spots Doc near the ship's staircase, and jubilantly greeting the researcher and making it clear that the two were allies and were actually working together to go collect a Nemesis. After deducing that his cargo was the Nemesis that fell on Islet 21, Dragunov has Doc locked in a Black Silver Cage , alongside Melie and Seth. Once Doc is secured, Melie asks him what he was arrested for, to which Doc angrily responds that her blabbering is what got him detained. Bewildered by the young lady's dimwitted and naive nature, he curses his foolish decision making that had led to Melie being sent out on her own ahead of his own arrival! At the next moment, Melie introduces Doc to Seth, with the latter going on to inquire on whether or not Doc had gone to Pompo Hills. Seth happily introduces himself, while proudly boasting that he was actually the one that defeated the Golem Nemesis that was currently being collected. Doc briefly explains that he's a researcher that collects money by gathering and selling off the remains of a Nemesis' corpse for study. Of course, as the golem's remains were torn to shreds in a previous confrontation, Doc complains that remains are worth practically nothing! Confused, Seth simply questions on why he doesn't just hunt Nemeses on his own, to which Doc explains that he doesn't hunt the Nemesis species because he doesn't want to die. He remains perfectly content in letting other sorcerers fight the good fight, seeing the entire concept of fighting Nemesis as a dangerous, hopeless endeavor! Once Seth declares that he'll solve all of those issues by finding Radiant and "introducing it to his right fist", Doc casually dismisses the Radiant as a silly fairy-tale. Seth insists, mentioning that he promised Alma he'd achieve the dream, to which Doc expresses shock that the two were related. Fortunately for the trio of sorcerers, Mr. Boobrie arrives with a set of keys he was able to swipe from one of the rooms. Doc, Melie, and Seth all manage to escape - but not without Seth insisting that they retrieve their stolen items before leaving the ship. Unluckily for them, Dragunov's acute vision is able is to easily spot them and he promptly orders the inquisitors to detain the wizards yet again! In a bind, Seth opts to use his magic bare-handed, and produces a mighty Titan Punch that blows away much of the opposition. In the ensuing explosion, Doc and Melie are able to conveniently land on top of their gear, allowing him to regain his ID. Seth and Melie continue to wage their battle against the inquisitors, until Melie is forced into submission by Dragunov's arrow being aimed right at her head. Seth is able to turn the tides, as an additional Titan Punch is able to tilt the Inquisition's Patrol Vessel and create an opportunity for an escape. Doc and Melie are both grabbed by Seth who glides towards Doc's ship with his broom, tossing both safely into the vehicle. With the opportunity, Doc pushes the engine into full throttle, and manages to escape into safety as the inquisitor's refuse to trespass into Artemis Institute's borders. Manga Doc arrives in Pompo Hills two days after the Nemesis Attack on Pompo Hills after being called in by AlmaRADIANT Manga: Chapter 2 - Page 2.(Alma mentions having helped the villagers recover for 2 days.). As his ship prepares to land, the villagers mistake Doc's vehicle for an Inquisitor's. While they eventually come to realize their misconception, Seth is already swinging into gear, and launches a mighty Titan Punch that launches the helpless Researcher from out the cockpit and onto the floor! Amid his fall, the poor sorcerer is also pelted by a barrage of rocks from the Islet 21 villagers. Doc eventually lands, and is absolutely petrified by the barbaric response of the denizens. As he settles onto the ground, Seth along with the villagers come to realize that Doc is of no real threat and become much more hospitable. He is a tad hesitant in allowing any of the nearby persons to get closer to him. Although this initial fear eventually dissipates as they realize the error of their ways, and even apologize for their outlandish response to his attempt to land. The research specialist expresses surprise at the villager's apparent lack of knowledge of his approach. He explains that his assistant was sent here beforehand to settle in Pompo Hills in order to help him set up shop perform a myriad of other tasks. Alma arrives on the scene shortly after - clearly peeved at how careless Seth and the others were in their approach to the Doc's arriving ship. As Doc hears Seth call her name, he approaches the elder sorceress, and presents an ID to verify his status with as a member of the Artemis Institute. He explains that after Alma had made the call, he was sent by the Institution to clean up the Nemesis' remains and bring it back for examination. At that statement, Seth erroneously declares to the crowd that Doc is a "Garbage Sorcerer", much to his dismay! Shortly after, Doc begins with the process of gathering the Nemesis' remains. He expresses shock at badly the Nemesis' carcass had been damaged, with blood splattered all around the site. During the clean up process, he explains to Seth that he gains a commission for returning the remains of a defeated Nemesis, but laments that the poor condition the Golem Nemesis was left in meant he'd likely be eating grass for the next week! When Seth questions why Doc doesn't just hunt the Nemeses himself, the researcher quickly replies that he doesn't want to die. To Doc, the whole notion of battling Nemeses is folly, as the monsters are not only dangerous, but come with a slew of other factors to be mindful of! But most importantly, he explains that the Nemesis will continue to rain down, and that all that can be done is to fight them one by one. Upon completing his assignment, Doc heads off, flying towards the Artemis Institute. However, three-hours into his journey, Seth speeds over, having finally caught up the informant sorcerer. He initially think he's hallucinating as the encounter with Seth left him irritated and bothered, but that notion is soon dispelled as Seth complains about being left behind. Seth - noticing how at-edge Doc tended to be - questions if being tense is his curse, to which Doc responds by mentioning he doesn't know what his curse actually is yet. Doc says that he wishes to have a useless infection that's easy to live with, rationalizing to Seth that people with useful curses sometimes disappear without question. Before the conversation can be elaborated on with more detail, the ship is suddenly approached by an Inquisition Patrol Vessel. The ship is headed by inquisitor Captain Dragunov, who quickly begins to question Seth and Doc on the Bravery Quartet, who he refers to as the "Bevery Carpet". Doc remarks by inquiring on whether that's all the Captain had been on the look-out for, with Dragunov replying that he had also been on a mission to captured a "Long haired witch, and a horned-boy like a wild animal." Seth is unable to contain himself and shouts his surprise that Alma had apparently been captured, prompting the Dragunov to order his men to capture both of the sorcerers. Doc is besides himself, and quickly aims to distance his association with Seth and Alma. In no time at all, Seth is able to destroy the Black Silver Cage containing the prisoner, and rescues her - although it is soon revealed that the captive was actually Melie, the assistant that Doc mentioned before! Doc expresses shock at the revelation but has little time to process it as Dragunov demands that the men go to capture the researcher as Seth and Melie escape. With a ghastly face, he abashedly pleads his case of having committed no crime, nor being involved in any of the actions taking place on the ship. Regardless, Doc takes the opportunity to flee in the moment of chaos, using the handles of his ship to smack away the approaching inquisitors, and eventually flying away. In a short time, the trio of sorcerers manage to escape the Inquisition's grasp, reaching the borders of the Artemis Institute where the inquisitors refuse to pursue. Reference